The Travelers Revised
by Roniturtle
Summary: Two Turtles meet while heading east to New York City. Tcest and sexual situations. Don't like don't read. Had to revise my original since I screwed up downloading my chapters. Hope you enjoy, please review. And as always, don't own them.
1. Chapter 1

Ch one They Meet

He looked up from his seat at the picnic table bench when he heard the roar of the motorcycle pull up at the gas pump of the convenience store. The sleek black Harley sported red and yellow flames along the sides and seat and silver chrome pipes jutted out toward the back of the bike. The leather bound flamed black seat had a high back for a passenger to lean against, if there had been one. But it was not the bike that had caught his eye. No, it was the young, muscular, green-eyed turtle that straddled the seat with long lean legs in dark blue jeans and a deep red shirt that he found he could not take his eyes off of. Once the biker's helmet had been removed, their eyes locked and he found his breath taken away. But as the rider approached, he collected himself, smiled and nodded to the young turtle.

"Sweet ride," He told him.

The turtle smiled, nodded and winked at him. "Thanks." With that, he walked into the convenience store to purchase the gas and snacks.

As he opened the door he couldn't help but take a look back at the young turtle seated at the picnic table. From the moment he drove up to get gas, he had noticed the young stranger snacking on a granola bar and staring at his bike, but when his helmet had come off, the stranger's beautiful blue eyes had landed on him and stared, even if it had been for just a short second, their eyes had locked on to each other. He walked through the store, gathering snacks and water before going to the register to pay for the gas along with the food. He was on his way to New York and had just left Los Angeles, California earlier that day, it was the first time since he had come to California that he had seen another turtle like himself, and he had to admit, it had been a somewhat lonely ride. When he was leaving the store, he thought he might sit and chat with the other turtle but when he stepped outside he saw the turtle was no longer there.

"Weird, I don't recall seeing another car here, nor did I hear one leave." The turtle shrugged and walked toward his bike, he rearranged his gear to accommodate the snacks. His hand had picked up his cell and he took a moment to look at the picture that he had used as the wallpaper. The picture was that of his family and they were the reason he was returning to New York after being away for the past year. He sighed and smiled before placing the phone back in his bag. With any luck he would be in Arizona by tomorrow. Maybe he could even stop and see some sights.

Taking a right, he pulled out of the parking lot and noticed a lone figure walking down the highway. The young motorist grinned as he gunned his motorcycle and rode past the other young turtle. In his rear view mirror, he noticed the turtle had looked up and watched him go by, but his step never wavered. He continued to walk as if he was on a mission. As the biker drove on, he couldn't help but think about the look the two had shared, if only for a brief moment. He gave a low chuckle to himself, made a u-turn and drove back to where the other turtle was and brought his motorcycle along side him.

The other turtle stopped walking and looked at the motorist with interest. "Um, can I help you?"

"Where ya headed?"

The other turtle blinked in surprise at the first turtles abrupt question but answered nonetheless. "East". He said simply.

The biker chuckled as he looked down the lonesome highway, "Really?" He said sarcastically. "Would you like a ride?" He still couldn't understand why he had pulled over to offer but there was something about the young turtle he just couldn't shake and the need to want to assist was pulling at his gut something fierce. But more so now that he had taken a closer look at him. The stranger wore a faded blue t-shirt covered in dirt and sweat and had a tear along the collar under a ripped jean jacket, his jeans were filthy and torn at the knees and his sneakers were falling apart. From the looks and smell of things, the stranger had been walking for quite a long time.

"Hasn't your mom ever told you not to talk to strangers?" The turtle in blue asked.

"Hasn't your mom ever told you not to hitchhike?" Asked the turtle in red.

"You stopped to ask me if I needed a ride, I was content to just walk."

"And you spoke to me first back at the gas station, so I figure we started a conversation and that makes us acquaintances."

The blue turtle rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm traveling quite a ways, and I have no money so if you were looking for someone to help with your expenses or something along the lines of payment, I'm afraid I'm not your turtle."

The red turtle smiled at the other one, "Not looking payment or anything else like that," he retorted back. "Just saw ya walking and thought you might want a lift. We're both headed east after all." He nodded toward the road.

The other turtle huffed and looked toward the open road before looking back at the biker. "Look, I appreciate the offer, but unless you got a..."

Before he could say another word, the other turtle reached around to his left and pulled out an extra helmet from one of his bags which he gave to the other turtle. "I came out here with a friend of mine, he's staying behind with his girl so I do have a spare." He held the helmet out to the surprise turtle.

The turtle in blue gave a thin smile before taking the helmet. "Name's Leonardo Tartaruga." He said holding out his hand.

"Raphael Hamato." The red turtle shook his hand warmly. "Family and friends call me Raph."

"Leo." The other said as he slid the helmet over his head and climbed behind Raph.

"Nice to meet ya Leo." Raph said as he put the bike in gear and took off down the interstate.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2 Getting to know Raph

Leo adjusted himself on the back of the bike as best he could, it was a rather difficult task since he had a backpack under his jacket but it was doable. He grasped the back of the seat and was startled to hear a crackling noise coming from inside his helmet.

"Sorry to startle you," Raph's voice seem to come from nowhere and everywhere. "My brother hooked up comm links inside the helmets so my friend and I could talk to each other on our long ride."

"Pretty cool," Leo said impressed. "Your brother must be pretty awesome with gadgets and stuff."

"Oh yeah, he's really great with these things." Raph sounded proud of his brother. "You should see some of the things he's created. As soon as Donatello, we call him Donnie for short, graduated from high school, he was valedictorian, he was hired by TCRI to assist one of their top scientist with creating new military defense equipment."

"That sounds awesome." Leo was definitely impressed. "So how far east are you going?"

"I'm headed to New York City, how bout you."

"Same place. Is your brother the reason your going back?"

"Nah, it's mostly cause of my old man." Raph was suddenly taken aback. "Wait, did you say you were also going to New York City?"

"Yeah." Leo looked at the back of Raph's head puzzled.

"That's a bit of a walk isn't it?"

Leo shrugged. "I've got nothing else to do and it's not like I'm on a schedule."

Raph began to wonder if the turtle was possibly homeless or a runaway."Do you have family in New York?"

"Not sure, but if it's all the same to you, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Sure." Raph said, "Sorry, I hope I didn't upset you."

"No, not at all." Leo responded. "But tell me more about your familiy, do you have any other siblings?"

"I've got another brother, Michelangelo, he prefers Mikey, he's quite a goofball. When he graduated, he got a job in the entertainment industry. Preforms on a local children's show. He's known as Cowabunga Carl. He's one of the kids favorite, almost as much as the tv host!" Raph was laughing at this point. "On one episode, the TV host called out one of the kids to help with singing a song and the kid refused unless he got to sing it with Cowabunga Carl, threw a tantrum right there on the set." Leo could picture this and started laughing as well. "He's even a good cook," Raph went on, "they added an extra half hour just so he could do recipes for the kids."

"Your brothers sound pretty awesome, any others?" Leo was beginning to relax and enjoy the ride.

"Nah, just those two, had quite a rivalry growing up but I wouldn't change them or anything we went through for the world." Raph sounded very proud of his brothers.

"Sounds like you had a great time with your brothers, what about your parents?"

"My mom died when we were about seven. So that just leaves my Dad. But he's a great guy, has his own thriving business. Owns a dojo, teaches Ninjitsu. Has a lot of students that really love him. All his students do awesome in competitions. Taught me and bros everything he knows. Yeah, he's definitely one of the best." Although Raph sounded like he was very proud of his father, Leo couldn't help but notice a hint of disappointment. Leo wondered if the disappointment was aimed at his father or at himself.

"So your dad is a ninja master?" Leo saw Raph nod his head up and down. "That is soooo coool!" Leo shouted. "I took lessons in the art a while back, my favorite weapon is the twin katanas."

Raph gave a glance back at the other turtle in wonderment. "If he had been able to take Martial Art lessons at one time, what happened that now he was walking away from home practically a waif." Raph wondered. "It wasn't exactly the most inexpensive sports to take up. Oh well," Raph continued to himself, "hopefully he'll open up at some point, I hope."


	3. Chapter 3

ch3 At the Diner

They reached Williams AZ by seven that evening, Raph pulled into a diner with a hotel across the street. After parking the motorcycle, both boys jumped off, stretched and walked toward the diner.

"Um Raph," Leo began. "Where are you going?"

Raph looked back at his new traveling companion. "Uh, I'm hungry, thought we'd stop and get some food."

Leo looked hesitant. "I'll wait out here, you go ahead, I'm not hungry anyway." He lied.

Raph wouldn't take no for an answer. He walked back toward Leo and taking him by the wrist, dragged him into the diner. "Really don't believe that." Raph told him.

Leo allowed himself to be led into the diner, he decided not to protest since it would be nice to be indoors and get a little warmed up after being on the back of a motorcycle. The diner had very few patrons and after finding a seat, a waitress came over with menus.

After a few minutes she came back to take their order. "What'll it be boys?" She asked while chewing and popping her gum.

"I'll just have some water." Leo told her. He had to admit, the waitress did not look happy.

Raph looked the menu up and down and flipped from page to page. He looked over at Leo and finally gave his order. "I'll have the sampler platter." The waitress turned to the kitchen to place the order.

"Soooo,"Raph was trying to break the uncomfortable silence that seemed to suddenly hang in the air. "Have you ever been to New York?"

"Born there but moved to LA when I was five, always wanted to go back so I thought now would be a good time as any."

"Yeah but you're walking?" Raph was still dumbfounded over that bit of info. "Couldn't your parents help you out with..." Raph suddenly stopped when Leo gave him a look. "Never mind," He said, "I forgot you told me you would rather not talk about it."

Their order came and Raph watched as Leo's eyes grew as wide as saucers when he saw Raph's plate. He proceeded to sip his water very slowly.

"Wow!" Raph exclaimed. "This is much bigger then I anticipated," He looked up at Leo, "Care to help."

"No thanks." Leo averted his eyes away from Raph."

Raph huffed. "Look Leo, I know you're hungry and this sampler is more then enough for the both of us. Please, help yourself." He told him. The waitress had given him a spare plate to use so Raph handed it to Leo which he eventually accepted, but not before Leo stood up, placed his hands in his back right pocket and pulled out his wallet and removed two dollars from it which he promptly placed on the table in front of Raphael.

They both ate in silence for a short time when Leo finally spoke up.

"So have you ever been to LA before or is your friend the only reason you came out?"

Raph Shrugged, "He was the main reason, but it gave me the opportunity to get away from home for a while and really try to see where I want my life to go." Raph seemed to have a far away look in his eyes as he spoke. "As I said, both my bros seemed to know what they wanted out of life even before they graduated. Me, I was never sure. I'm good with my hands and I can take an engine apart and put it back together in record time but I really couldn't see myself being a mechanic, my dad wanted me to go into business with him but I'm not good at teaching. I love ninjutsu and I'm great with my weapons, the sais, but that's about as far as I care to take it.

"I can understand that." Leo said as he took another sip of water. "So why did your friend need to come out here."

"Casey, that's my friend's name, had this big blow up with his girl, her names April, when he found out she had been accepted to UCLA. After she left he realized what an idiot he had been and tried to apologize but after everything that was said between them, she refused to accept any of his phone calls or emails. So he decided to come out here and try to make amends." Raph paused to eat a chicken finger.

"So I take it everything went well?" Leo asked after taking another sip of his water.

"Oh yeah, she was so touched by him doing that she forgave him and now they're engaged and he'll stay out there with her till she's done with college. They're going to travel back to New York though to get married sometime next year. He's working with her cousin at his auto shop to help out with the bills." Raph chuckled. I'll miss him but I am happy for him. He's going to try and enroll in the police academy after they come back from their honeymoon. He's always wanted to be in law enforcement. I just hope it all works out."

Leo smiled at his new friend. It sounded like Raph had a wonderful life back in New York. Maybe if everything worked out for him out there he could count Raph as someone to keep in touch with.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4 Sealing a Deal

They finished their meal and settled the bill. Leo noticed Raph put the two dollars in with his money to help pay.

"That'll help with the check," He told him.

Leo nodded and followed Raph outside toward the motorcycle, he went to grab his helmet but noticed Raph was reaching to unhook his saddle bags.

"Um, now what are you doing?"

"It's late, I'm going to get us a room at the hotel for the night." He spoke like the answer was obvious.

"No, that's okay," Leo sounded nervous. "It's a nice warm July night, I don't mind sleeping under the stars."

Raph gave Leo and incredulous look. "Okay, first of all, I don't know what your problem is with accepting a little help, it's not like I'm expecting something in return nor do I want anything from you." Raph once again took Leo's wrist and led him toward the hotel. "I'm getting a room with two beds and I don't see why you just can't enjoy using one."

This time Leo took his hand back. "I don't want to be indebted to anyone and although I appreciate you sharing your food and giving me a ride to New York, I won't have you sheltering me as well. I'll sleep out here."

Raph shrugged and Leo watched as he went into the office. When Raph came back out he walked over toward a door marked #6 and after working the electronic key, went in. Leo was about to head toward a bench when the Raph opened the door.

"Would you at least like to take a hot shower before you hit the bench?" Raph opened the door wider inviting Leo in but Leo hesitated. "Come on Leo," Raph continued. "No offense, but you really could do with one."

Leo huffed in annoyance and walked in. The room was a decent size with two twin beds, just as Raph said, a tv sat by the window across from the beds and in between the beds there was a nightstand. There was also a round table in the corner of the room with two chairs and next to that a door leading to the bathroom.

Leo sighed. It had been a some time since he had slept in a warm bed. "Okay, here's the deal," he said turning to Raph. "Save all your receipts and when we get to New York, you let me know how much my share comes to and as soon as I'm able to I will pay you back, got it? Leo held out his hand to seal the deal.

Raph smiled and shook his hand. "Deal." The two boys shook hands warmly and Raph once again found himself staring into Leo's eyes and a sense of familiarity seemed to come over him. Leo looked at Raph and blushed.

"Did you want to use the bathroom first?" He asked. "After all, you did pay for the room."

Raph quickly let go of Leo's hand when he realized he was still holding it and gathered his things. "Um, yeah sure." He said rather embarrassed.

He disappeared into the bathroom and soon Leo could here the shower going. Raph had only been in the bathroom for about thirty minutes when he emerged and Leo found himself once again staring at Raph in awe. He wore red shorts and a plain white t-shirt. Leo had to avert his eyes and walk quickly past Raph in order to keep from gaping at him. Raph had caught his look and couldn't help but smirk as he watched him walk into the bathroom.

Leo took a nice long warm shower. While in the shower, he decided to take the clothes he had been wearing for the last few days and wash them. He then placed them on the shower rod to let them dry. It had been a while and it felt good to let the water soothe his aching muscles. When he stepped out, he took a long hard look at himself in the mirror. There was a deep dark bruise on his left side that went from the top of his plastron to just below his ribcage. Leo scowled in anger as the a memory came back to him. "Never again." He told his mirror self as he gingerly touched the still aching bruise. A knock on the door brought Leo back to the present.

"Ya okay in there Leo?"

"Oh yeah," Leo said rather flustered. "I'll be out in a moment." Leo finished up by brushing his teeth and putting on a fresh pair underwear and another blue t-shirt.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, he saw Raph had taken up the bed closest to the bathroom door and had the TV on. He quickly got into the other bed and settled himself under the covers. It felt good to sleep in a soft bed and he knew he would sleep hard that night.

Raph turned to look at him. "So I thought tomorrow I'd check out the Grand Canyon and a maybe stop at some stores along the way to..." Raph stopped talking when he realized Leo's eyes were closed and he had fallen asleep. He smiled at his new traveling companion. "Goodnight Leo."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5 On with the Trip

Leo awoke the next morning to find Raph was not in bed. It was only about nine o'clock and Leo assumed Raph may be in the bathroom. He rolled over to try and go back to sleep when the outside door opened and Raph stepped in with a box from the diner across the road.

"Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey." He singed songed. Leo blinked at him."That's how my little brother used to wake me up." He said chuckling. "Got two of everything so we can share, and don't worry, I saved the receipt. That okay with you?"

Leo smiled and crawled out of bed. "Sounds good." He inhaled deeply. "Smells good too."

They enjoyed their meal while watching some TV and Raph went over the itinerary he had in mind for the day before continuing their trip to New York.

"You've probably seen the Grand Canyon dozens of times huh?" Raph said.

"Actually no," Leo told him.

Raph stared at him in shock, "You lived here almost all your life and never got to see the Grand Canyon?"

Leo looked at him rather annoyed. "How often did you see the Statue of Liberty?" He asked.

Raph looked rather embarrassed. "Good point," He said, then added "But I have been there."

Leo cocked his head at him.

"Okay just once, but I was there." He said quickly.

"Well, we never got the chance to check it out. Always too busy." Leo said as he reached over to grab a napkin, Leo's t-shirt fell slightly from his shoulder and Raph couldn't help but notice a darkening color on the top of Leo's plastron just under his shirt.

"Yo Leo, you got a bruise or something on you?" He asked.

Leo quickly moved away from him, "It's nothing," Leo told him and quickly pulled the top of his shirt back over his shoulder.

"So were you thinking of spending all day checking out the Grand Canyon or were there some other places on your itinerary?

"I was thinking about spending the day traveling about the Grand Canyon and then continuing to Flagstaff and checking out some of the sights there. What do ya think?

"Sounds like it would be fun."

"Great!" Raph pulled out his cell phone. "We need to check out by eleven so I'm going to make a quick call to Donnie and just let him know where I am and what's going down and then we'll go check out."

"Okay," Leo started cleaning up. "I just need to use the bathroom and change." He grabbed his backpack and disappeared into the bathroom. The clothes he had hung up the night before were dry so he put them back on and stuffed his other t-shirt he wore during the night back into his backpack. "I'll keep that one for sleeping." He told himself. He finished up and went back to the main room where Raph was saying goodbye to his brother.

"Okay Donnie, I'll call you in another couple of days, give my love to Dad and Mikey. Bye bro."

Raph sighed as he hung up and stared at the picture on his phone. Leo looked over at him. "If you miss them so much, why did you wait so long to go home?" He asked.

Raph shrugged, "I've wondered that myself." Raph continued to look longingly at the phone. "I told myself I was trying to find out who I was by coming out here. In the end, I think I would have found myself back in New York all this time." Raph suddenly beamed, "But I don't regret coming out here, I had fun, got to do things on my own for the first time in my life, saw a lot of great things out here on the west coast and now I can go home and tell everyone all about it." He showed Leo his phone. "Wanna see my family?"

Leo looked at the picture on the phone. It showed a tall brown rat with a long thin beard that went from his chin almost to the middle of his chest. He was dressed in a red Kimono with his hands resting on a walking stick and was seated on a long white couch. On his right side was a light green turtle, slightly smaller then Raph, he had freckles and light baby blue eyes and a goofy wide smile. On his right side was a human girl that was in a blue dress and had blond hair with a pixie face that sported a wide eyed grin. Both of them had an innocence about them that made them seem almost childlike. On the left side of the rat sat a taller looking turtle with chocolate brown eyes. His skin was slightly lighter then Raph's but darker then the other turtle. He smiled widely and showed off a gap in his teeth. On his other side was a young looking female salamander with small black eyes and was dressed in a silver looking dress with matalic like beads. Her smile was soft and tender. Behind the rat was Raph and on the right side of him was a rather tall boy with dark black hair, He held a hockey stick in his right hand and his smile showed missing teeth as well. On the other side of Raph was a young girl with shoulder length red hair and a yellow head band. She had freckles and blue eyes and wore a yellow dress. All the kids had high school diplomas in their hands. Leo assumed it was the a picture taken on their graduation day. He also couldn't help by notice how happy they all looked and the pride that was clear in their father's eyes.

Raph pointed out who was who, the rat, his dad, Yoshi Hamato, fondly called Splinter by his students. Donnie was the turtle with the gap and the female salamander was Mona Lisa, his girlfriend. The other turtle was Mikey and the girl next to him was Renet Tilly, his girlfriend. The boy next to Raph was Casey Jones and the other human girl was April O'Neil.

Leo smiled at Raph, "If I had a family like that, I don't think I'd ever want to leave them." Leo put his backpack on his back then put his jean jacket on over it. "You all look really happy." He gave Raph a sad smile and walked out the door. "Ready to leave when you are." He called. Raph finished putting his stuff together and followed Leo to the office to check out and then to his motorcycle to hit the road.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6 At the Grand Canyon

Raph headed toward the Grand Canyon, and after a several minutes they came upon a scenic view spot. Raph pulled over and they walked toward an area enclosed by a mesh fence, there were steps leading to the edge of the cliffs where dozens of people walked about to where one could look out over the one of the grandest sights in America.

The two boys headed toward the fence and stared out over the vast scene. "Wow, this is incredible!" Leo said. "I've seen a lot of pictures with amazing views but until you actually see it up close, you just don't realize how fantastic it really is!"

Raph nodded. "I definitely need to take some pics for my family." With that, Raph pulled out his cell phone and began taking pictures.

"Would you like me to get one of you looking out over the canyon?" Leo asked.

Raph handed him his phone and turned toward the canyon, Leo took a few pictures of Raph staring at the canyon and a few with him staring at the phone with the canyon behind him.

"How about one of the both of us?" Raph asked. He took his phone back and had Leo stand next to him. Raph put his arm around Leo's shoulder and they leaned in with their heads almost touching. Raph made sure to take at least a couple of selfies. "If you like, I'll send one to your phone, just give me your number and I'll do that right now." Raph said.

Leo smiled at Raph but shook his head, "Thanks but I don't have a cell phone."

Raph looked at Leo dumbfounded. "I thought every kid over the age of ten had a cell phone."

"Maybe in New York but not in LA." Leo laughed. "I guess we're just going to have to keep in touch when we get to New York so when I do get a cell phone you can forward it to me."

"Deal" Raph said laughing. They continued looking out over the majestic sight of the canyon for about another half hour before going back to Raph's motorcycle. As they drove, Raph noticed Leo had his arms wrapped around his waist and was leaning into him. A happy feeling came over Raph and he couldn't help but grin. They spent the day at the national park, snacking on the food Raph had purchased at the convenience store the day the two boys met, before driving on to Flagstaff AZ. It had been a glorious fun filled day and by the time they reached their destination both boys were exhausted from the excitement. They decided to get some takeout and sit by the canyon to enjoy their dinner. They found a quiet spot with very few people. The sun was just beginning to set and the moon and stars were starting to come out.

"Isn't it amazing Raph," Leo said as he stared over the beautiful sight. "The Grand Canyon has been here for millions of years forming and shaping itself and giving shelter to all kinds of interesting plants and animals." Leo suddenly had a far away look in his eyes. "And long after we're all gone, it's still going to be here, doing the same thing, continuing to live life like it's always done." Leo looked up at the evening sky "It's so awesome being here." Leo turned to Raph and smiled. "I still don't understand why you stopped to give me a ride but I really do appreciate you doing that."

Raph smiled back at him. "I just didn't like seeing a fellow terrapin walking down a long, lonely road."

The two boys stared at each other for what seemed like several minutes but was probably more like a few seconds. Raph started to lean in towards Leo's face. Leo didn't back up, instead he brought his mouth closer to Raphs. Their lips connected and Raph put his hand up to the side of Leo's face and stroked his cheek. Their kiss was soft and tender. Leo let out a churr before deepening the kiss. Raph brought his hand down along Leo's cheek, to his neck and then along his arm. Eventually he moved his hand along Leo's side before trying to slip his hand under his shirt. Leo suddenly gave a sharp hiss and quickly backed away looking panicked.

"I'm sorry, Leo." Raph looked concerned. "Did I hurt you or something?"

"N-no," Leo stammered. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Leo inched away from Raph and began to finish his food.

Raph stared at Leo. "Did I do something wrong?" he wanted to know.

"No, I just think we should keep going." Leo continued to look nervous."It's getting late and it can get cold around here even in the summer."

Raph nodded and got up to also throw away his trash. "Look Leo, I'm sorry if I took things a bit too far, I really thought you wanted...

"It's no biggie." Leo interrupted and waved Raph away with his hand and walked toward the bike.

They traveled to a nearby hotel that had vacancy and got a room with two queen beds. Leo decided to take a shower first this time. Raph couldn't help but notice that Leo seemed a bit on edge. After Leo came out, Raph went in. While in the shower, Raph came to a decision, it was time to get to know Leo a little better.


	7. Chapter 7

ch7 Leo's Past

That night, Raphael laid on his shell listening to Leo's soft breathing. He waited to make sure Leo was asleep before he got out of bed and make his way over to where Leo's backpack was laying on an easy chair over in the corner closest to Leo's bed. He brought it over to his bed and very carefully and as quietly as possible unzipped the bag and placed his right hand inside. He pulled out some clothes, a few granola bars, a letter and his wallet and cell phone. Raph looked inside the wallet, no cash he noted, "those two dollars must have been his last," He thought to himself, but there was one Credit Card with Leo's name on it.

Then there was the cell phone. Raph looked over to where Leo still lay sleeping. "I thought he said he didn't have a cell." Raph told himself. He powered it on and was surprise to see a picture of Leo with a beautiful, older looking female turtle with kind, soft eyes as bright blue as his. But for some reason the other turtle looked older then her age and tired as well, and even though she was smiling, her smile looked forced but her eyes showed a genuine happiness as she looked at Leo.

"That's my mother." Leo's voice suddenly cut through the darkness causing Raph to jump.

"I..uh, I'm s-s-sorry?" Raph could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. "Uh, she's very beautiful, I can see where you got your eyes from." He quickly put Leo's things back in the bag and handed it back to Leo along with the cellphone.

Leo looked at the picture for a few moments before shutting down the phone. "She _was_ very beautiful." He suddenly got out of bed and began to get dressed.

"Whoa, Leo, what are you doing?" Raph jumped up out of his bed and ran to him before he could get out of the door. He grabbed Leo's hand.

"Obviously I can't stay with someone who isn't going to trust me." Leo said trying to get his hand out of from Raph's grip.

"Trust you?!" Raph all but yelled at him. "How can I trust you if you won't trust me?" Raph practically yelled at him. He gently took Leo's face in his hands and made him look at him, "please Leo, talk to me." While Raph's eyes were pleading, Leo's were crying soft tears. Raph gently wiped his tears away. "I want to be more then just friends Leo," He told him softly, looking deeply into his eyes. "And I think you do too. So whatever the reason you're running away from home, I promise, I won't judge you."

Leo took Raph's hands in his and walked them back to his bed. He took a deep sigh and with a far away look began to talk.

"My dad worked for the TCRI lab back in New York, they transferred him to California when I was about five. He was killed in an explosion not too long after. A few years after my dad died, my mom started seeing this guy, a good friend of my dad's from New York. There was something about him I didn't really like but I could never put my finger on it. But my mom liked him and it was nice to see her smile again so I just kept my mouth shut." Leo looked down at the floor and took a shuddering breath, "Now I wish I hadn't. They dated each other for almost a year and a half before he proposed. About two years ago, my mom started acting differently, she became a recluse, didn't take an interest in things anymore. She started getting sick, was always tired, quit her job as a teacher at the high school I went to." Leo looked at his phone and turned it on to look at the picture once more. "This picture was taken just before I graduated high school last year. It was the last time I saw her look remotely happy or even take an interest in something I was doing. She came to my graduation and the next day she collapsed. My step-dad said I was to blame because I pushed her when she was too weak." Leo clenched his hands and he began to shake with rage. "I begged her to see someone! Anyone who could help!" He put his fist over his eyes as he began to sob. "But she wouldn't listen to me, she told she already spoke with multiple doctors but there was no doctor who could help her. She told me she was dying of cancer and she only had maybe a year left." Raph put his arms around Leo's shoulders and rocked him gently. "I didn't believe her, I told her if she wanted to, she would fight because my mother was a fighter and she would get better," Leo took a deep breath, "that was June of last year, she last till July or this year, died July 14." Leo looked at Raph, his eyes were red and his face looked tired. " The last thing we did was go see the fireworks, after that, she just never got out of bed." Leo sniffed, "I guess I should be happy we had one last July 4th."

Leo got up and started pacing the floor. He was still shaking but this time it was more out of anger. "Since I met that bastard, there was something about him that told me he had something to do with my dad's death and now something inside of me is telling me he had something to do with my mom's death as well." Leo pounded his fist on the top of the TV. "I don't know how he did it or why he wanted them dead but I know if I didn't get away from Los Angeles then I probably would be dead too."

Raph was very perplexed at what Leo was saying. "Leo, are you saying you think your step-dad killed your dad almost 12 years ago and then somehow killed your mom too?" Raph sounded dumbfounded. "And why do you think he would want to kill you?"

Leo turned to Raph and lifted his shirt. Raph gasped at the still large, still very dark bruise that ran up and down Leo's plastron. Raph got up and gently touched the bruise. "How did...?"

"If I didn't know how to fight, I don't think I would have gotten outta there alive." Leo sat back down on the bed as he remembered that night. "I buried my mom last Thursday, July 16, after we got home I saw my step-dad rummaging through my mom's office. I left that night and stayed at the dojo. Told my sensei I just couldn't be in my house that night, he understood." Leo started to get teary eyed again. "When I went home the next day, my step-dad was angry, the house was completely trashed, I yelled at him and demanded to know what he had done and why. Next thing I know he grabs me and starts shaking me, demanding I tell him where some file was. I tried to tell him I had no idea what he was talking about but he wouldn't listen. Started pounding me. I manage to roundhouse kick him to the floor and then I hit him over the head with one of my karate trophies my mom kept in her den. Knocked him out long enough to get some of my stuff together and after that, I just left. Never looked back. Just kept running." Leo turned back to Raph. "I had been walking for about four days when you picked me up." Raph nodded as he thought about the day. Monday, July 18th would forever hold a special place in Raph's heart. Leo wiped his eyes and looked up at him. "You probably think I'm a coward for running away but someday though, I will go back and I will confront him and make him pay for what I know he's done." Leo said smacking his fist into the palm of his hand.

Raph pulled Leo into a hug. "I don't think your a coward Leo."He laid Leo on the bed and placed his chin on top of Leo's head. "I think your pretty fearless." He put his hand under Leo's chin and lifted his head up to look at him. "Just promise me one thing Leo, before you go running back to LA, you come get me and I'll help you take that bastard down."

"Raph, I can't ask you to help me, it's not your fight."

"Hey," Raph held him tight again. "Your not asking me, I'm offering. No one hurts the people I care about and gets away it." He looked deep into Leo's eyes again and stroked his cheek with his thumb. "And you are someone I care very much for."

This time it was Leo who leaned in for a kiss. "I promise." He whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8 Their first night

This chapter will have tcest and sexual content.

Still don't own them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He didn't remember falling asleep. The last thing he did remember was helping Leo out of his clothes so he could crawl under the covers. They laid in each others arms, just enjoying each other's company, neither saying a word. They must have fallen asleep like that cause they woke up in the same position, arms wrapped around each other, Leo's head against Raph's chest, under the warm blankets of the bed and it all felt so right.

He sighed contentedly before snuggling a little deeper into the covers and pulling Leo closer to him. Leo's breathing changed slightly and he yawned and stretched in Raph's arms before looking up at him.

"How bout we get up and drive a little bit more before we get breakfast?" Leo asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Raph told him.

They quickly got ready to go, checked out of the hotel and continued on with their trip.

They rode for about two hours before they both agreed they were hungry. By now they were in Tucumcari New Mexico, they decided to stop and sight see before finding a hotel for the night and continuing to Tulsa OK the next day.

While they sat in the diner, Leo could see that Raph had something on his mind.

"Okay Raph, I know there is something you want to ask me so please, just ask."

"Well, you know I went looking through your stuff and I looked inside your wallet." Leo nodded at this confession. "Well, I was just wondering if you have a credit card, why aren't you using it?"

"Same reason I didn't want to use my cell phone. Those things can be traced." Leo said simply.

He looked at Raph intently. "Look if you want me to start paying my way..."

Raph interrupted Leo before he could speak further. "No, that's not it, I just wasn't sure why you weren't using your card to give yourself some comfort along your trip."

"For all I know, my step-dad could be looking for me as we speak." Leo said, "And I don't know what kind of 'arsenal' he could have at his disposal." Leo looked at Raph, for some reason he seemed to look skeptical. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"No, not crazy but maybe just a wee bit paranoid." Raph stressed the wee part. "Leo, your mom died of cancer, what makes you think your stepdad had anything to do with it?

"I'm not sure, call it a gut feeling," Leo sighed. "She never told me about the cancer until long after she was sick, and then after she got worse, her husband never took her to the doctors or hospital, even after she died I never got any info as to what kind it was." Leo sounded exasperated.

So, uh, you never did tell me what your stepdad's name is."

"Chris Bradford." Leo seemed to grow angry again but then let out an annoyed huff "Maybe your right, maybe I am a bit paranoid, but no matter. I just want to get away from there and start anew."

"You don't think you'll miss the west coast, all that sun and warmth?"

Leo gave a half-hearted laugh, "Even though I've lived here most of my life, I've never felt like I belonged." Leo's eyes looked sadly down at his food. "I never really made any friends, there weren't many of our kind and the few that were there weren't the nicest of mutants. If it wasn't for ninjutsu and the dojo, I may have run away long before my mom got sick. I hated everything about that place, especially after my mom married Bradford." Leo sighed, he picked at the rest of his food as memories flooded him.

Raph looked at the other turtle, "I'm sorry about your mom Leo, I remember the pain I felt when my mom died," Raph gave him a soft smile, "but now you got me and no matter what happened in your past, I'm just glad you're going to be apart of my future." Leo smiled back at him and the two finished their food and continued their trip home.

They took the historic Route 66 and stopped at some gift shops along the way so Raph could get some things for his family and friends. Leo window shopped but purchased nothing. They arrived at a pizza joint and after eating found a nearby hotel. This time Raph got a room with just one queen size bed.

They spent the night wrapped in each others arms, their love making was more then Leo had ever dreamed it could be. Raph brought Leo over the edge more then once as Raph's mouth moved up and down Leo's plastron, gently along the still darkened bruise, making sure Leo only felt his lips ghost over him as he moved himself down toward Leo's legs.

Leo moaned and churred as Raph took his cock into his mouth and sucked hard. Raph lubed Leo's entrance with spittle before pushing himself in. Leo gasped and he gripped the sheets beneath him. "Oh damn," Leo groaned, "uhh, your so..uhh..damn big."

Raph grunted against Leo's neck. "And your...so...damn...tight." He rocked and thrusted himself into Leo hitting his sweet spot each time, eventually making Leo scream and cum, Raph followed shortly after. Leo discovered Raph had a lot of stamina as Raph, more then once, brought him to the brink of ecstasy, and he enjoyed every minute of their first time together. They made love into the early morning hours before laying back on the bed, exhausting and panting hard in each others arms.

"That was incredible." Leo moaned. "I can't believe how long we've been at it. You really know how to please a turtle."

Raph grinned and held Leo tight. "Never had a lover like me before?" He asked rather boastfully.

Leo looked away from Raph in embarrassment. "Never had a lover before." He said shyly

Now it was Raph's turn to be surprise. "Wait, you mean your are, or rather were, a virgin?!" Raph leaned back on the bed. "But why would you let me take your virginity?"

Leo sighed and moved away from Raph, "It just felt right," He looked at Raph shyly, "and...you felt right." He shifted uncomfortably. " I, ah, I hope I, um, wasn't a disappointment."

"Are you kidding?" Raph pressed his lips against Leos. "You were incredible." He said as he laid him back down on the bed and adjusted himself on top. Leo wrapped his legs around Raph's waist and pushed himself against him. They kissed deeply until they both needed air.

"Thank you" Raph said

"For what?"

"For letting me love you." He nuzzled his beak into Leo's neck. "I just hope we can continue this when we get back to New York." He looked deep into Leo's eyes. "I don't know if I can be without you after this." They kissed some more before finally breaking apart and Raph laid back on his shell.

Leo laid his head on Raph's chest. "I don't want to let you go either." Leo let out a yawn and nuzzled against Raph. He listened to Raph's breathing even out as the two of them finally fell into a blissful relaxing sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9 Looking toward the future

They awoke at eight and Raph purred in Leo's ear. "Ready for more?" He settled himself on top as Leo grinned up at him. He massaged Raph's neck and shoulders in anticipation, spreading his legs and bending them. Raph worked his way down Leo's body with his tongue. Leo threw his head back on the pillows as Raph teased him by sliding his tongue along Leo's legs. This time as he gently lubed and stretch his entrance, he forced his fingers inside and watched as Leo squirmed and panted.

"Uh, Raph," Leo moaned, "Why aren't you moving your fingers?"

"Just wanna play for a bit." Raph said teasingly. "Wanna hear you beg me."

Leo looked up at him. "I don't beg."

"Oh no." Raph moved his fingers inside slightly, watching as the other turtle whimper and whither beneath him.

"I...don't...beg!" Leo said through gritted teeth.

Raph thrusted his fingers in again and watched as Leo forced his fist inside his mouth to keep from screaming."Come on Leo," He teased, "You know what I wanna hear."

Leo panted hard and flailed his legs, twisting and turning his body until finally giving in. "Okay, stop." He pleaded. "I give, please Raph. Uh..take me already. Uh, just stop doing that, uhh" By now Leo was gripping the sheets hard.

Raph Chuckled and removed his fingers. He then rolled Leo over onto his plastron. "Get ready to really start screamimg." He whispered lustfully into Leo's ear.

Raph slid in easily enough and waited till once again Leo begged him to move. And move he did, very, very slowly. He listened as Leo moaned into the pillow. "Please Raph," Leo begged knowing that was what Raph wanted to hear. "Stop torturing me." Raph laughed and began thrusting in faster. Leo lifted his bottom up into the air to allow Raph more access. Raph grabbed Leo's hips as he continued to slam into him. Raph grinned evilly as he listened to Leo scream into the pillow. Raph took Leo's harden cock into his hand and pumped him until Leo sprayed into his hand. He too eventually came filling Leo with his seed before finally falling onto Leo's shell. After resting for a few minutes Raph rolled off of him and Leo rolled over and nuzzled against Raph's neck.

"I am so going to get you for that."Leo said nipping at Raph's neck and shoulder. Raph kissed him deeply. "Can't wait." He told him. "But for now we should keep going." He looked at the clock on the nightstand, it was nine. They took a relaxing shower then gathered their things.

After checking out and packing their stuff on Raph's motorcycle, they continued heading down Route 66, Raph had told Leo he wanted to check out some museums along the way.

"Definitely gotta check out the "Vintage Iron Motorcycle Museum" as well as the "Transportation Museum." Raph told him when he had been checking out the brochure. They had another wonderful fun filled day and Raph even got Leo into a photo booth so he could get pictures for Leo to keep.

"This has been one of the best weeks of my life," Leo told Raph during lunch. They had stopped off to gas up and purchase more snacks before finding a little picnic area by a lake to stop and eat. "I'm really going to hate to see this trip come to an end."

"Well," Raph looked at him with a smile. "Maybe we can plan another trip together after your settled." Raph had a thoughtful look. "Say maybe around September?" "I've always wanted to go up to the Arcadia Mountains up in Maine."

Raph smiled when he saw Leo blush a bright red. "I would love that." He said as he leaned forward to give Raph a very passionate kiss.

They finished their meal, cleaned up and walked toward the motorcycle. Before getting on, Raph turned to Leo, "Have you ever driven a motorcycle?" Leo shook his head, "Wanna learn?"

Leo got on the front of the motorcycle and adjusted himself so he was comfortable.

"Okay Leo," Raph's voice came over the comm link in his helmet. "Make sure your hands are comfortable with the handles, remember your right hand will control the front brakes as well as acceleration, remember the old adage, a little goes a long way so give the handle a slight twist to get going and to stop a gentle squeeze." Raph continued with instructions and before Leo knew it, he was driving Raph's motorcycle with ease. They rode for about a mile before Leo decided he had had enough.

"Its fun and all but I'll stick it out with being the passenger." Leo told him. They exchanged places and continued on their way.

"Okay," Raph said, "We'll find a place to stay for the night and then tomorrow on to Illinios."


	10. Chapter 10

This is going to be my last chapter, I want to get these two home and wrap up their trip. Please review.

Ch 10 Coming to New York

They decided to travel through St. Louis and then on to Effingham, Il. It was a long drive and although they did stop and sight-see as well as eat, they both had to admit they were pretty tired and eager to find a hotel and rest.

After getting ready for bed, Leo decided it was his turn to torture Raph. They crawled into bed and began to make out. Leo pushed Raph onto his shell and began leaving a trail of kisses down along his neck and plastron till he got to his tail. He kissed and nipped at Raph's inner thigh. Raph spread his legs further apart and churred. "Oh yeah Leo, don't stop." He told him. Leo played his tongue along Raph's slit and encouraged him to drop down. As soon as Raph did, Leo took him into his mouth and began to bob up and down sucking hard.

He did this for several minutes and listened as Raph began to moan and pant hard, and just when Raph was about to release Leo stopped and straddled himself over Raph's waist. Raph looked up at Leo in shock.

"Why'd ya stop?" Raph was panting hard. "I was really enjoying that."

"I've never done it before and wasn't sure if I should keep going or not." Leo said rather shyly and playfully.

Raph looked dumbfounded at him. "Trust me Leo, I would let you know if you should stop or not."

Leo leaned down and gave Raph a mischievous glare. "Would you now?" He smirked.

Raph glared up at him. "Why you little," he wrapped his arms around Leo's shell and Leo squealed as Raph rolled the two of them over so that now Leo was on his shell. Leo laughed loudly as Raph nuzzled and kissed his neck. They wrestled and made out for several minutes before Leo got Raph to roll back onto his shell. "I told you I would get you back." He laughed before continuing to tease and play with Raph's cock getting him very hard.

He then sat up and straddled Raph's waist, he lined his entrance up Raph's cock and pushed down several times till Raph was almost all the way in.

"Just a little more," Raph told him as Leo brought himself down again. "Damn it Raph, aren't you in all the way yet?" Leo gasped.

Raph held Leo's waist and helped him move himself up and down. "Oh yeah, baby, keep going, that's right, don't stop." Raph brought his knees up so Leo could lean against them as he continued to bounce. They entwined their fingers as they both came and Leo laid heavily on top of Raph. "Oh God Raph," Leo panted, "I don't think I'll be able to walk anytime soon." His legs felt like dead weight.

Raph chuckled. "I'll gladly let you stay right where you are." He thrusted himself into Leo again and although he was not as hard as before he was still able to hit Leo's prostrate and make him squirm. "I don't have a problem continuing on my own." He flipped them over again and continued to rock and thrust until Leo was a whimpering mess beneath him. They finished again and went a few more times before finally exhausting themselves into another night of blissful sleep.

The next day they drove to Wheeling West Virginia. Again stopping occasionally to sight-see and eat. This would be their last day before finally being in New York. While at a restaurant for dinner, Leo asked Raph for the receipts they had accrued since they began traveling together.

"They're in one of my saddle bags, I'll get them out when we get to hotel." Raph reached over and took Leo's hand. "You know Leo, you don't have to pay me back. I've enjoyed being with you and I don't mind paying for you enjoying yourself."

Leo smiled at him and rubbed his cheek fondly with his thumb. "I told you Raph, I don't like owing anyone and once I get a job I'll be able to pay you back and maybe even help with our possible future trip." Leo looked at Raph shyly before looking back down at his food, his face took on a look of doubt. "Beside, we don't know where we'll be after this, we may not want to be together after we get to New York." Leo looked up at Raph intently. "How do we know you won't end up resenting me or getting angry with me or..."

Raph stopped Leo before he could continue with his thoughts. "I am not going to want to stop being together once we get to New York." He assured him. "And why would I end up resenting you or getting angry with you? I told you I care about you," He took a deep breath. "And I meant it."

The two smiled at each other and Leo relaxed. They finished their meal, settled the bill and continued on their way till they came to a little hotel off the highway. After getting a room for the night, Leo sat down to calculate the amount he owed while Raph took a shower. Afterward, Leo took his and the two cuddled on the bed.

"So what address am I bringing you to?" The question had been burning in Raph's mind since the beginning.

Leo got up and went to his backpack. He took out the letter Raph had found that night he had rummaged through it and handed it to him. Raph noted the address was near central park and his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You gotta be kidding me!" He practically yelled. "I live two blocks from here." Then he noted the name. "Irma Langinstein, wait I know her. She worked in our school as the librarian."

"Wow," Leo said in wonderment. "Talk about a small world."

"This is so great, we can see each other as often as we want and you can come over and meet my family and friends and even join the dojo, I know my dad would love to..." Raph stopped when he noticed Leo was looking at him curiously.

"Is something wrong?" Raph asked.

"No, not really," Leo sounded hesitant. "It's just that..." Leo looked down at his feet, he seemed unsure of what he wanted to say. "Irma is my Aunt, she's my mom's half-sister, and she doesn't even know that I'm coming." Leo held up the letter. "My mom had always stayed in-touch with her and told her about what was going on with her...well, y..you know...dying and all." Leo took a deep breath. "Anyway, about a week before my mom died my Aunt wrote me and told me that if I ever got the chance to come out to New York, she would love for me to come and visit her." Leo took a heavy sigh. " I don't know what's going to happen when I get there. I'll be turning eighteen in September and until then I'm a minor and for all I know she may send me back or turn me over to the authorities or...or..." Leo was now exasperated. "Or I don't know what but I don't want to start making plans about anything until I speak with her first." Leo looked up at Raph

Raph took Leo's hand and gave him a smile. "If she won't take you in Leo, we will. I know my dad wouldn't turn anyone away who's in trouble."

"Thanks Raph, but technically my Aunt is my next of kin and if she wants to send me back or whatever she thinks is best, she has that right." Now it was Leo's turn to give Raph a smile. "Let's just not make any plans until I know what's going to happen." He looked deep into Raph's eyes. "Okay?"

Raph nodded and the two laid down on the bed, they cuddled while watching TV for about an hour and then eventually falling asleep. The next day, after getting up, they showered and dressed and had a continental breakfast at the hotel's dining room. They spoke very little that morning, Raph could see Leo was not really looking forward to ending their trip.

"It'll take about six hours to get to New York from here, do you want to call your Aunt before we leave?"

"No, I thought I would wait till we actually got into the city, then I would call her and see if she even wanted to actually see me." Leo suddenly gave a half laugh, "Heck, I don't even know if she's home or off on vacation somewhere."

"Well, you never know until you call and if you want to wait till we get to the city, then that's fine." Raph grabbed a fork full of eggs. "Besides, like I said, if you can't stay with her, there's always us."

Both boys finished up and check out of the hotel. After gathering their things and getting to Raph's motorcycle, they gave one final look at the road.

"Six hours huh." Leo said. Raph nodded. "Raph, can I tell you something?" Raph looked at Leo and nodded. "I...um, I think...I'm, uh, falling in love with you." Leo said very slowly. He looked up at Raph nervously. He had never told anyone anything like that and he was afraid that Raph might laugh at him. But instead, Raph cupped Leo's chin and looked deep into his eyes. "Leo," Raph began. "I know I'm falling in love with you." He kissed him deeply, passionately their tongues danced and entwined in each others mouths before they finally came up for some much needed air.

After they finally broke apart, Leo climbed on the back of the Motorcycle. They kept silent for most of the ride, only speaking when one of them saw something of interest in the scenery or just wanted to talk about some part of the trip that had interested them. Raph noticed Leo had a tight hold around Raph's waist. They made it to the city just over the six hours and after clearing the tolls, Raph pulled over into the first gas station.

"We're about ten to fiftteen minutes away from your Aunt's address," Raph told Leo, "Now would be as good as time as any to give her a call." He handed Leo his cell phone.

Leo got off the bike and pulled out his Aunt's letter. He took a deep breath and was just about to dial when Raph took his hand. "Hey," He said giving a Leo a reassuring smile. "I remember your Aunt from school. She was a pretty cool lady, I'm sure she won't turn you away." Leo nodded and dialed the number.

After two rings, Leo began to talk. "Um, hello is this Irma Langinstein?" He asked. "H..hi, this is Leonardo, your nephew." He waited a few seconds. "Yeah Auntie, I'm good." Another few seconds of silence. "Well, actually Auntie, I'm here in New York and I was wondering if I could come and visit you now, if.. uh.. that was possible?" Leo's face lit up as he listened for several more seconds. "Great, I can be there in about fifteen minutes." He gave Raph a thumbs up. "Okay Auntie, and thank you." He hung up the phone and gave the cell back to Raph with a smile. "She's eager to see me and would love for me to visit her."

"Great," Raph told him, "Let's go." Leo got back on the bike and Raph drove him to his Aunt's home. After getting off the bike, Leo pulled Raph into a tight hug. "I'll call as soon as I know what's going on." He promised.

Leo turned and looked at the brownish red brick brownstone, his Aunt had told him she would meet him at the front door to let him in. Within a few seconds the door opened and a small petite woman of about 40 with brown hair and thick glasses opened the door. She smiled when she saw Leo as he ran up to her and she held her arms open for him to give him a big hug. They talked for a few minutes before they looked over at Raph. Irma waved at Raph as he waved at her. Leo came back to Raph for one more hug and kiss. He grabbed his stuff and stared deep into Raph's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. They said one final goodbye before Leo disappeared into the building.

Raph smiled as he called his home to let them know he would be at their doorstep in a few minutes. As he drove by central park, he saw a few kids playing on a jungle gym and a vague memory came back to him. His eyes widen in realization as the memory became clear and he couldn't help but give a slight laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback twelve years earlier

 _"Come on Raphie, Donnie let's play tag." A five year old Mikey called out to his two other brothers. Raph and Don jumped down off the monkey bars and ran after him as they laughed and waved at their father and mother who were sitting and watching them from a park bench. As Raph chased his brothers he noticed another turtle sitting alone in a patch of grass, he looked like he had been crying. Raph decided to run over to him._

 _"Hi," He said to the sad looking turtle with the bright blue eyes. "Why are you crying?"_

 _The other turtle looked up at him. "I just found out my Daddy is being sent far away and we have to move." He sniffled. "I'm going to have to leave my home and friends." He hiccuped and started crying again. "I don't want to move."_

 _Raph looked at the other turtle and smiled. "It's okay, maybe you'll be happier in the new place." The other turtle shrugged. "Well, your not leaving now are you?" Raph asked_

 _"No," He answered._

 _"Okay, how bout you play with us. My name's Raph, those are my brothers Donnie and Mikey,. What's yours?"_

 _"Leo." The sad turtle looked up at the other one._

 _"Okay Leo, let's go play." Hand in hand the two went off to join Raph's brothers._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Okay, this was my longest chapter yet. I may decide to stop here or post an additional chapter. I'd like to give Leo and Raph a happy ending but we'll see. Let me know what you think of the story.


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

Leo told his Aunt about the abuse he had dealt with by his step-father after his mother's funeral and explained that he was looking to come to New York to stay. He had promised that once he turned eightteen that he would do everything he could to look for his own place but until then he just needed to stay with her. He also promised that once he got a job he would do everything he could to help her with the rent and bills.

"Nonsense." She had told him after taking a look at the bruise that was still clearly visible on his plastron. "You are my nephew and I'll be happy to help you out. You stay as long as necessary. You can have the guest room and we'll talk about bills and rent after you get a job."

Leo called Raph as promised and they made plans to get together that Saturday. Leo asked if he would help him look for a job.

"Actually Leo," Raph said, "Remember I told you my dad wanted me to help out with the dojo?"

"Yeah'

"Well, I told him I'm still not interested in doing that so he is looking for someone to start helping him teach his classes." There was a slight pause on the other end of the line as Raph let his words sink in. "If your as good as you say you are, why don't come over on Saturday and meet my dad and bros. You can show my dad what you know."

That Saturday, Irma watched as Leo excitedly walked out the door with Raph. After he had gone she went to her telephone and nervously dialed a number, she licked her lips as she waited a few rings before speaking into the phone.

"It's me." She said to the person on the other end. "He's here, arrived a few days ago." She listened to the other voice give instructions. She sighed, "I'm sure if you give me time, I could probably find the file..." The other voice interrupted her. "I see" She sighed. "Very well, I'll take care of him and make sure he stays here until further notice." She hung up the phone and looked over at her fireplace. On the mantle were several framed pictures. She walked up to them and picked up one that showed a young female turtle with bright blue eyes. She was hugging a slightly younger human girl, it was Irma. They were smiling and laughing at the camera. Irma looked at the picture sadly. "I'm sorry sis." She told the picture. "Please forgive me for what I'm about to do." She placed the picture back on the mantle and crying, walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay I wasn't going to write another chapter but I just couldn't stop thinking about what the 'what ifs' and what Leo left back in LA. So there will probably be a second book. Let me know what you think.


End file.
